bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 10/@comment-28161168-20160816190325/@comment-4999473-20160816204336
I totally agree with everything here! I also want my ideas to happen too: These characters should also return/appear and these things should also happen in this season's episodes and future episodes: RETURN *Kurt, Dennis Kim, Dennis's girlfriend Emma, Eric Gablehauser, Mrs. Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Missy Cooper, Mrs. Rostenkowski, Jeanie, Eric from "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15), Zack Johnson, Alex Jensen, Josh Wolowitz, Alfred Hofstadter, Dr. Gallo, Dave Gibbs, Leslie Winkle, Meemaw, Claire, Mike Rostenkowski, Lucy APPEAR *Leonard's brother Michael, sister, Leonard's brother's fiancée or now-wife (The NJ judge mentioned in "The Maternal Congruence"), Leonard's sister's husband, Sheldon's brother, Missy's husband and son, Sheldon's father (in a flashback since he died before the show started), Sheldon's brother's "whore" girlfriend (Mentioned in "The Matrimonial Momentum"), Amy's father, Bernadette's 5 siblings and her nephews/nieces, Penny's mother, sister, brother, Penny's sister's shot husband (I hope he's not dead), Penny's nephew, Sam Wolowitz, Raj's other sister and 3 brothers, Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife HAPPEN *Alex returns and becomes a main character and begins dating Stuart *Amy's father, Stuart's parents, Emily’s parents, Claire’s and Alex's parents and relatives and Josh's mother/Howard's stepmother/Sam's second wife mentioned/seen for the first time *Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Emily, Claire and Alex stand up to Leonard's mother and angrily berate her for her treatment and raising of Leonard, causing Beverly to become frightened of them, but mostly of Bernadette and Emily, due to their darker and scary sides *Leonard finds out that his mother kissed Sheldon *Mary gets drunk and kisses Leonard, making it even after his mother kisses Sheldon and this is witnessed by the girls. *Raj and Emily/Claire and much later Stuart and Alex get engaged and then married *Priya returns to Pasadena and wants to start things up again with Leonard and she freaks out when she finds out he's now married to Penny *Amy, Stuart, Emily, Claire and Alex reveal whether they have siblings or not (Amy can have a half-sister or half-brother through her father, Stuart, Emily and Claire can each have one brother and one sister and Alex can have 2 sisters and 3 brothers) *The main characters have discussions of their families and lives *Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Amy, Stuart, Leslie, Emily, Claire and Alex meet Howard's half-brother Josh. *Leonard and Penny have a re-wedding with their friends and families present *Bernadette, Stuart, Leslie, Emily, Claire and Alex eventually meet Sheldon's mother *Emily, Claire and Alex meet Leonard's mother and Leslie Winkle (since all 3 were absent from Sheldon's birthday party in "The Celebration Experimentation") *Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Stuart, Emily, Claire and Alex meet Sheldon's grandmother Constance a.k.a. Meemaw *Sheldon's mother is remarried to Leonard's father meaning Leonard and Sheldon are now stepbrothers *Bernadette's mother meets the rest of the gang and she becomes their new mother figure, replacing Howard's mother since she died *Amy's mother meets the rest of the gang and Sheldon's mother and is berated for not being a good mother to Amy *Penny finds out that Howard and Bernadette knew about Leonard's accidental indiscretion and Leonard and Penny find out that Sheldon ruined their wedding ceremony via the TV then a fight ensues between the gang, and Sheldon's mother arrives, stops the fight and helps reconcile the friends *Leonard and Penny are named Howard and Bernadette's baby's godparents *Penny becomes pregnant shortly after Howard and Bernadette's baby is born *Raj eventually decides if he wants to be with either Emily or Claire or both *Penny's parents come to Pasadena and Wyatt bonds with Leonard while Penny's mother goes shopping with the girls *Sheldon and Bernadette eventually meet Claire *We see Penny, Bernadette and Amy doing more things together that we didn't see them doing, like for example: Going for massages, playing sports, going to the gym etc. *Better birthday party for Leonard, like Sheldon's, and more birthday celebrations *Dr. Gallo, Sheldon's mother and Bernadette become Leonard's mother's worst enemies *Baby shower for Bernadette *Penny's family meets Leonard's family *The whole gang goes on a trip somewhere outside of the United States (e.g. London, Paris, Cairo, Athens, Tokyo, Moscow, Madrid, Barcelona, Rome, Berlin, Johannesburg, somewhere) *Sheldon and Amy become engaged, then get married *Dr. Gallo writes a book about relationships, a much better one than Beverly's, and writes about Leonard and Penny's relationship as well as Leonard and Howard's Girlfriend Pact which is a brilliant way to try and get a girlfriend and a Boyfriend Pact would be a brilliant way to try and get a boyfriend *Leonard embarrasses his mother in public in retaliation for what she did at the science fair, with help from Mary, Penny, Bernadette and Amy and later gets a ribbon as a birthday present from Penny's family in retaliation for Beverly's act *Leslie and Beverly clash *Never-ending war between Beverly and Mary *Sheldon's mother visits and spends time with Penny, Bernadette and Amy in Apartment 4B (Like in "The Line Substitution Solution" (S9E23)) and Amy and Bernadette join this experience better than they did with Beverly (in the same mentioned episode) *From this season, when family members visit, all main characters should be present (not a single one left out) *Leonard tells Bernadette's father to shut up *A Harry Potter party happens *Leonard has a more close, warm and loving relationship with Bernadette and starts a close brother-sister relationship with Amy and Leonard bonds with them *Leonard and Amy become closer friends because she has much more in common with him than with Howard and Raj: **They both have Ph.D.'s **They both wear glasses **They both have very disappointing mothers **They both had difficult childhoods caused by their very disappointing mothers **They have both been hugged by Sheldon **They are very devoted to their significant others **They have connections with Harvard University **They are both people whom Sheldon would be very upset to lose